1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a suspension member for suspending prefabricated electrical trunking including clamps between which the trunking is accommodated and a fixing member for fixing the trunking to a support and/or fixing an electrical device to the trunking.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrical trunking is usually suspended from C-shape members having a central web and top and bottom flanges. The central web is in contact with a side wall of the trunking and a lug attached to the upper part of the trunking is screwed to it; the bottom flange supports the lower part of the trunking and the top flange is at a given height above the trunking and includes a hole for suspending the trunking by screwing it to a support.
This type of support member has the drawback of not allowing subsequent addition of further wires or cables on the top of the trunking. Its use is also time-consuming, in particular because the member must first be screwed to the trunking.
Another prior art suspension system uses collars having a median part with a hole in the middle for suspending it and two flanges each having an attachment lug which clips around the trunking.
This type of device enables suspension of the trunking and suspension of electrical devices from the trunking, so reducing the cost of a combined installation of this kind.
However, to suspend the trunking, for example from a ceiling, the median part of the collar is on top of the trunking, which makes it impossible to add further cables.